Sentimientos y Premoniciones
by MsValensi
Summary: Porque él no necesita percibir sus sentimientos y emociones para saber que lo ama, porque ella no necesita de sus premoniciones para saber que están destinados a una eternidad juntos. Drabbles independientes de Jasper y Alice.
1. About A Girl

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Nirvana. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**About a Girl**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_I need an easy friend; I do with an ear to lend."_

_._

Parecía flotar entre los árboles, buscando lo que deseaba. Hablaba con aquellos dos vampiros como si hubiesen sido sus amigos toda la vida. Su sonrisa era compradora y contagiosa, y ella lo sabía; podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera en la palma de su mano, ya que siempre sabía que decir, como actuar, como convencer a quien se le antojara; y aquello no tenía nada que ver con su don para ver el futuro. Estaba en ella y era tan claro como la luz que se reflejaba en sus preciosos ojos.

Esperaba que de todos, sin embargo, ella decidiera tomarme a mí.

Suspiré, comprendiendo lo que hasta ese entonces tanto me había costado. Desde el día en que nos habíamos conocido, no estaba seguro de qué papel cumpliría Alice en mi vida. Sin embargo, en aquel momento comenzaba a entender que ella era todo lo que necesitaba: una amiga, una compañera, alguien que pasara sus interminables días conmigo, que supiera hacer de la eternidad algo placentero y llevadero.

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, aunque nunca me había dado cuenta.

Todos mis problemas podían resolverse; sólo se trataba de una chica.

De _esa _chica.

…

**Inspirada en:**** About a Girl – Nirvana.**

**Estuve largo tiempo con un debate interno, al estilo Mirtha Legrand: **_**¿Lo subo o no lo subo? ¿Lo subo o no lo subo?**_** Finalmente, me decidí y lo subí. Van a ser otro conjunto de drabbles, completamente al estilo de **_**De La A a La Z, **_**pero en este caso centrados en Alice y Jasper, otra de mis parejas favoritas. **

**En fin, ¿les gustó o no? ¿Creen que merece una oportunidad la letra **_**B**_**? **

**Espero sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!**

**LadyC.**


	2. Better

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la solista Regina Spektor. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Better**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_If I kiss you where it__'s sore, if I kiss you were it's sore, will you feel better?"_

_._

Pase mis manos distraídamente por su cabeza, que descansaba sobre mi regazo. Tenía los párpados cerrados aunque, por supuesto, yo sabía que podía escucharme con total claridad. Siempre se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que a veces me sentía impotente, como si no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo. Sus ojos de color rubí se abrieron y observaron el cielo, evitando mis ojos. Cada matiz rojizo de su mirada me hacía pensar en cada una de las personas inocentes que habían muerto, en cada porción de su ser, torturado ante la idea de haber matado ahora que sabía que no era totalmente necesario. Cada uno de sus recuerdos de aquel pueblo teñido de sangre, donde había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Jasper… —susurré suavemente, con cariño.

—Dices mi nombre como si fuera sinónimo de algo bueno —murmuró, aún observando las nubes que se arremolinaban sobre nosotros.

—Sólo tú eres quien puede hacer que así sea, no yo —apunté, acariciando sus cabellos.

Él cerró los ojos ante mi tacto, respirando de forma acompasada. Entonces, me incliné y besé sus párpados con cuidado.

—Eso se siente bien —comentó, a media voz.

Sonreí. Lo haría las veces que fuera necesario, si sabía que el dolor de su alma podía aliviarse un poco.

Iba a hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de que él se sintiera mejor.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Better – Regina Spektor**

**Duh. Que cursi me puse. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Será la vejez? Baw, **_**whatever.**_

**Un tema de la señorita Regina, que me encanta. Uno de mis preferidos de ella. Como ya saben muchos, se aceptan sugerencias para las últimas letras del abecedario… y algunas otras (léase: Q, Z, X, U, W, T…). Si puede ser dentro de las bandas que me gustan (que están en mi perfil), mucho mejor. **

**En fin, como ya saben, la traducción y la canción están en mi blog, que también perfil. Me estoy volviendo muy reiterativa jaja. **

**¡Me alegro mucho que hayan aceptado la idea y que les haya gustado! Mi más sincero agradecimiento por los **_**reviews**_** que dejaron en el **_**drabble**_** anterior. **

**¡Saludos para todos!**

**LadyC.**


	3. Champagne Supernova

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Oasis. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Champagne Supernova**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_Someday you'll find me__, caught beneath the landslide."_

_._

Paseé sus ojos por aquel viejo techo de la casa. Mis compañeros, posiblemente, estuvieran de caza aquella noche. Yo no quería; de hecho, estaba un poco cansado de ello. El escozor en la garganta estaba presente, sí, pero mi mente estaba tan desconectada de mi cuerpo aquella noche, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama. No supe en que momento el curso de mis pensamientos se desvió a nuestra especie, pensando en una forma más amplia. ¿Habría más como nosotros?, ¿dónde?, ¿cómo vivirían?

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios entreabiertos. Odiaba las noches en las que mi mente parecía trabajar más de lo necesario; pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, sobre todo teniendo tanto tiempo libre…

Mis ojos viajaron por la habitación, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. Entonces, unos pequeños destellos dorados llamaron mi atención. No sabía con exactitud que era; provenía de la cama de Charlotte, una compañera. Parecía algún tipo de alhaja, algún collar, una pulsera, no lo sabía.

Sólo supe que ese color dorado iba a quedar grabado en mi mente; así como mi corazón de hielo albergó una absurda esperanza frente a la llegada de algo que cambiaría mi vida.

Y no lo comprendía, pero se sentía bien.

Sabía que las cosas cambiarían, de forma inevitable; pero, ¿cómo saberlo con certeza?

Después de todo, ¿quién podía ver el futuro?

…

**Inspirada en:**** Champagne Supernova – Oasis. **

**Otra temas que es una genialidad de una banda terrible. ¿Les gustó el drabble? Quise hacer algo un poco más alternativo y menos cursi. Que se yo, saben que como siempre espero su opinión al respecto. **

**Gracias a todos los que enviaron sus reviews, así como también a esos que dejaron sus consejos para canciones. Ya tomé un par de recomendaciones, pero todavía quedan algunas letras, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias jaja. ¿Algún tema con la letra z, w, v, m, n, p, q? Tienen para elegir. Claro que, ya saben, si esta entre mis gustos musicales (las bandas de mi perfil) mucho, mucho mejor. ¡Gracias a todos, de verdad!**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	4. Dear Lover

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Foo Fighters. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Dear Lover**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_Did you find some__ happiness with me? Now I know the way that true love should be"_

_._

Su risa era fresca, suave y tan libre de tensión, que pronto me encontré sonriendo. Estaba hablando animadamente con Carlisle, a cuya familia nos habíamos unido ya hacía unos cuantos meses. El sonido tan melodioso que se desprendía de sus labios me parecía incluso mejor que la canción más maravillosa, que la armonía más perfecta. Su alegría se extendía por todo el lugar, aunque no hubiese necesitado del don de mi Jasper para que aquella sonrisa bailara por mis labios. El sólo hecho de verlo reír con aquella soltura, de escucharlo hablar con alegría, me hacía sentir bien, así como también me hacía darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia él iban creciendo día a día.

Todo aquéllo nunca había sido una verdadera sorpresa para mí, ya que mis visiones y mis emociones se habían complotado para ponerme al corriente de ello antes de que pudiera averiguarlo de forma normal; sin embargo, la intensidad de todos esos sentimientos me sorprendía a cada instante, con cada minuto que pasaba.

Sentí las cálidas manos de Jasper enredarse con las mías, encontrándolo frente a mis ojos. Los suyos, ya de un color anaranjado, me estudiaban con una leve sonrisa de lado. Una profunda calma inundó todos mis sentidos.

—¿Otra visión? —preguntó.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sólo pensamientos… —respondí. Se quedó mirándome interrogante— sobre nosotros.

Sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Y sobre qué pensabas? —preguntó, chocando su nariz contra la mía.

—En lo feliz que soy —respondí, mientras una tenue sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

—Creo que puedo comprenderte —apuntó.

Después, sus labios presionaron los míos, en un dulce contacto. Aquellos pequeños momentos no daban lugar a dudas: éramos y seríamos amigos, confidentes y amantes por el resto de la eternidad.

Y no necesitaba de las visiones para saber que sería así.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Dear Lover – Foo Fighters **

**Otra banda terrible para sumar a la colección, y un tema más que lindo, con una letra preciosa (que, como ya saben, pueden encontrar en mi blog, que se encuenta en mi perfil y **_**bla, bla, bla…)**_**. Volvimos a la cursilería pero, ¿qué más da? Jaja. ¿Les gustó? **

**Gracias a todos los que enviaron sus **_**reviews**_**, así como también a esos que dejaron sus consejos para canciones. Ya tomé un par de recomendaciones, pero todavía quedan algunas letras, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias jaja. ¿Algún tema con la letra z, v, n, p, q, t? Tienen para elegir. Claro que, ya saben, si esta entre mis gustos musicales (las bandas de mi perfil) mucho, mucho mejor. ¡Gracias a todos, de verdad!**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	5. Easily

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Red Hot Chili Peppers. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Easily**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_The story of a woman in __the morning of the war; remind me if you will exactly what we were fighting for"_

_._

—Alice, debo terminar con lo que empecé.

Sabía que la idea no la convencía; podría sentirlo en cada centímetro de su preocupación, su miedo y su enfado. Sabía que ella no quería que me moviera de donde estaba, pero debía hacerlo. Se me ocurrían mil y una formas de escaparnos, de huir juntos y ser felices; pero, para que todo eso fuera real, necesitaba terminar con todos aquellos que habían tenido esa mala influencia sobre mí.

Tomó mi mano antes de que pudiera irme. Entonces, me atrajo hacia ella, atrapándome en un abrazo. Sus pequeñas manos envolvieron mi cintura, mientras yo, torpemente, me dedicaba a acariciar su espalda; después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien se comportaba de aquella manera conmigo. Las emociones tomaron un rumbo diferente en esos pocos segundos, hasta que se separó de mí. La determinación podía verse en su pequeño rostro ahora.

—Ahora muévete, que cuanto antes vuelvas, más rápido nos iremos —apuntó, con aires de mando, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

La miré, confundido.

—Confío en ti, Jasper —afirmó.

Entonces, le sonreí de vuelta, para decirme a enfrentar mi destino.

Si no actuaba y dejaba a aquella mujer sola, debían tirarme a los lobos por mi descortesía; aunque yo sabía que volvería, yo sabía que pronto estaría de vuelta a su lado.

Porque ella era la razón por la que estaba luchando ahora.

Y, cuando todo acabara, las cosas se desarrollarían fácilmente.

Con ella a mi lado, no podría ser de otra manera.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Easily – Red Hot Chili Peppers. **

**Otra banda terrible. Y sí, cuando digo terrible me refiero a que «buena» no me alcanza, se queda muy corto. Esa canción en particular, además, me encanta. Como ya saben, van a poder encontrarla, junto con la traducción, en mi querido blog. **

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya lo saben. Agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que se toman sus minutitos para dejar una opinión sincera. ¡Gracias!**

**¡Saludos! ¡Que tengan un buen día! **

**LadyC.**


	6. Flowers In The Window

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Travis. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Flowers in The Window**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_You are one in a million and I love you, so let's the flowers grow; there's no reason to feel bad"_

_._

Siempre tenía recuerdos de nuestros primeros días juntos, de nuestros primeros contactos, de nuestros primeros roces; cuando yo todavía era un ser frío, sin sentimientos, una persona simplemente preparada para destruir. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado en el instante en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los míos, en el momento en que su reproche me había hecho despertar de la pesadilla eterna en la que había estado viviendo.

La vi pasearse cerca de la ventana, con un enorme jarrón con flores de muchísimos colores. Siempre había tenido una extraña manía por decorar en exceso todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, sin importar que fuera; cuando ella estaba allí, todo estaba lleno de vida.

Cuando acabó con su trabajo, lo observó con alegría, viendo como las pequeñas flores de colores brillaban contra la luz, en uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks. Entonces, cuando se volvió, me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Con rapidez palmeé el sofá, y, en menos de un segundo, ella se encontró sentada a mi lado, apoyándose contra mi pecho y contemplando aún el enorme jarrón.

Allí los dos éramos completamente felices, dueños de nuestra eternidad para observar las cosas con calma, para ver las flores crecer, los pájaros cantar y disfrutar de todo lo que nos rodeaba sin necesidad de pensar en lo que vendría. Disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, nada más.

—A Rosalie no le gustan las flores —apuntó, en un susurro confidente—, pero a mí me parecen hermosas. Sin embargo, es posible que se enoje.

—No te preocupes —respondí, besando su cabeza—, yo te ayudaré si la cosa se pone fea.

Sonrió en respuesta, apretándose contra mi pecho.

No había razones para sentirse mal.

Todo lo que alguna vez había deseado estaba allí.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Flowers In The Window – Travis. **

**Estoy escuchando el tema y me parece demasiado dulce. Casi al extremo. La letra es tan linda; realmente, deberían echarle un vistazo porque es hermosa (saben que pueden encontrarla en mi blog), al igual que la canción. **

**¿Les gustó el drabble? Les agradezco mucho por los reviews, ya lo saben. Me pone más que contenta recibir sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!**

**¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	7. Gin And Milk

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Dirty Pretty Things. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Gin And Milk**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_See I really like you but I'm nothing like you; I try oh so hard but don't get so far"_

_._

Balanceé el vaso con alcohol entre mis manos, mientras ella me observaba desde el taburete ubicado justo enfrente. Estaba hundido en mis propios pensamientos, pero ella sabía que era conciente de su mirada expectante, de sus brillantes ojos dorados y de su pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué pretendía quedándose allí?

—Sé que vas a ceder —apuntó.

Me volví para mirarla, con los ojos entrecerrados. Era realmente una muchacha interesante y perspicaz, que me ofrecía una oportunidad inigualable frente a una existencia interminable bajo los rastros de la sangre humana. Pero… ¿realmente podría vivir yo sin mi sustento básico? Yo era un maldito adicto, una sucia criatura a la que no le importaba tener que _matar_ personas, que desarmar familiaspara poder vivir, para poder alimentarse. Y quizás podía pedir ayuda, podía rogar por que aquella inaguantable sed dejara de quemarme la garganta con intensidad, pero sería en vano. Porque yo sabía que no podía cambiar, que aquella era mi naturaleza, mi monstruosa naturaleza.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? —pregunté amargamente, volviendo a fijar mis ojos en el vaso—. Yo no soy como tú, y nunca podré serlo.

—No hay nada que no puedas lograr si caes en las manos adecuadas y tienes alguien que te apoye para siempre —apuntó, con su cantarina voz—. Yo puedo ofrecerme a cumplir esa tarea —aseguró.

Me volví para mirarla, sorprendido y algo molesto por sus palabras.

¿Cómo podía ser tan optimista en algo como eso?

Ella no entendía: yo era un asesino simple y despiadado, un ser programado para matar, para satisfacer sus más básicos deseos. Ella no podía comprenderlo.

Podría intentarlo, pero yo nunca lo lograría: mi sed siempre le ganaría a mi autocontrol.

No llegaría demasiado lejos.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Gin And Milk – Dirty Pretty Things **

**Ya me estaba faltando algo de mis queridos DPT. Otra genialidad de Barat, por su pollo. Y bueno, algo un poco menos cursi para variar un poco; y además, para no dejar tan sólo a Edward. ¡Que no es el único que se siente una mierda por ahí! Por cierto, el tema, que no es muy conocido (al igual que la banda, jé) pueden encontrarlo en mi blog, que está en mi perfil. Todos los que tengan blog, por cierto… bueno, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, ¿sí?**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, ya lo saben. Amo sus reviews, vivo de sus reviews. Una nueva encuestilla: ¿una canción con **_**K? **_**Porque tengo una en mente, pero no me convence… así que, si se les ocurre alguna, ya saben jaja. **

**Quizás me demore un poco con el próximo, ya que quiero adelantar un poco. No creo que sea más de un semana (incluso, es muy posible que aparezca antes, ya saben jaja)**

**En fin, ¡saludos para todos! Se cuidan.**

**LadyC.**


	8. Here It Comes

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Modest Mouse. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Here It Comes**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_Here it comes__, the place and the time that we knew that things could go wrong"_

_._

Me aferré a la superficie más cercana, intentando, en vano, controlar aquel desenfrenado deseo de beber sangre. De beber_ su_ sangre. Ninguno mentía cuando decía que Isabella Swan olía diferente a las demás personas; pero en aquel momento, su sangre expuesta parecía el más tentador de los aperitivos. El instinto ganó y mi cuerpo me obligó a saltar sobre ella, pero Edward evitó mi ataque ágilmente, haciéndome retroceder con aturdimiento. No escuché muy bien lo que sucedía a mi alrededor de allí en adelante, demasiado extasiado con lo que me pasaba como para prestar atención. Sólo sentí la pequeña mano de Alice sobre mi brazo y fui arrastrado hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Agradecí que el aire fresco llegara a mi nariz, disminuyendo aquella fragancia intoxicante que llenaba la sala de la casa.

—Perdón… —susurré, aún demasiado alterado.

—Tranquilo, Jazz, no es tú culpa —respondió Alice tranquilamente—. Son cosas que pasan.

—Sólo a mi me pasan —gruñí yo—. Y lo peor es que hasta arruiné su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sentí las pequeñas manos de Alice tomando mi rostro y sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en los míos.

—Sabes que esto es así, Jasper, y no hay nada que puedas hacer —afirmó con determinación—. Debes prometerme que seguirás trabajando en ello, como has venido haciéndolo. Entonces, todo estará bien.

Lo prometí, pero sabía que aquella era una promesa vacía, que no tenía pies ni cabeza. ¿Cómo luchar contra aquel irrefrenable deseo?, ¿cómo controlar mis más fuertes instintos? Tarde o temprano, llegaría el tiempo en el que Alice se daría cuenta de que las cosas no podían ir bien.

Llegaría el tiempo en el que yo la decepcionaría.

Y tenía muchísimo miedo por ello.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Here It Comes – Modest Mouse.**

**Estoy de vuelta y mejor que nunca (? Bueno, eso último no necesariamente. El punto es que vuelvo a la carga con estos pequeños drabbles de Jasper y Alice, y con otra banda que me encanta. Como saben, si quieren escuchar el tema que inspiró el pequeño relato, pueden pasar por mi blog, que encuentran en mi perfil. **

**Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios, como siempre. ¡Gracias a todos los que comentarios durante la pequeña ausencia!**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	9. I Knew I Loved You

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Savage Garden. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**I Knew I Loved You**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant. I'm searching for; I think I found my best friend"_

_._

Caminábamos mirando hacia el frente, aunque no podía evitar observarlo furtivamente y sonreír para mi misma. Su rostro parecía contraído, mientras él se hundía en sus propios pensamientos, pero había algo en su semblante que me tenía atrapada… En ese caso, todas mis visiones parecían desdibujarse, todo perdía sentido cuando observaba sus facciones. Cada una de ellas parecía gritarme que él era el indicado, que había encontrado en él a esa persona con la que deseaba compartir el resto de mi interminable existencia.

Tomó mi mano, ayudándome a subir una alta roca que yo podría haber escalado sin dificultad; sin embargo, no discutí y me aferré a la calidez de su piel. Salté para quedar por delante de él y ambos compartimos una suave sonrisa cómplice, como si nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida. Parecíamos no necesitar el uso de palabras para comprendernos, era como si todo estuviera claramente escrito en nuestros gestos.

Lo vi observándome profundamente.

—¿Cómo puede ser que sientas algo tan… fuerte? —preguntó él, casi en un susurro.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sé que suena descabellado, pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida… o la existencia —rió suavemente—. Simplemente sé que eres tú.

Jasper sonrió, de forma casi imperceptible.

—El futuro te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aún algo suspicaz ante mis visiones.

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

—No, me lo han dicho tus ojos.

Apretó mi mano con más fuerza.

Realmente podía sentirme completa, después de tantos años.

…

**Inspirada en:**** I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden. **

**La verdad es que el dueto mucho no me gusta, pero este tema logra tocar una fibra sensible en mí, remontándome a viejos recuerdos y cosas lindas que me pasaron hace ya bastante tiempo. Me pareció un tema muy acorde a la pareja y bueno, me dispuse a usarlo. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Perdón el retrazo es que, como ya deben saber mucho, este último tiempo fue de locura. Saben que renové todo y que pueden seguir encontrando las canciones en mi blog, el cual cambié. Es «musique-et-mots»; pero sino pueden ingresar a mi viejo blog (que está en mi perfil, como saben), y ahí van a encontrar le nuevo. **

**En fin, nos leemos pronto. **

**¡Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Se cuidan. **

**LadyC.**


	10. Just One Kiss

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Cure.. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Just One Kiss**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_Remember the time that the sky went black, we waited alone on the sa__nds."_

_._

Caminábamos en silencio. La noche nos abrazaba con su desgarradora oscuridad, aunque a ninguno de los dos le molestaba realmente. Yo sabía que las cosas saldrían bien; que aquella noche, a diferencia de otras, todo saldría perfecto. Había un aura de reflexión sobre nosotros, después de haber pasado por tantos lugares diferentes, de haber visto rincones que nuestros ojos no reconocían. Habíamos decidido no correr para poder apreciar aquel hermoso paisaje que se nos presentaba cerca del río Delaware_. _El silencio seguía reinando en el aire, interrumpido sólo por nuestros pasos sobre el follaje. En medio de nuestra caminata, Jasper se detuvo, apreciando con ojos soñadores el panorama. Su mirada, intensa y roja como la sangre, paseó por cada una de las figuras que se dibujaban detrás del agua.

—Tengo tantas cosas en mente, que ni siquiera sé en que pensar —comentó.

Me puse a su par, observando las sombras del agua. Podría percibir la confusión en cada partícula que me rodeaba.

—No es necesario que pienses en ello —respondí, suavemente.

Sabía que pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, en las noches oscuras en las que había tenido que luchar contra su propia conciencia, contra su propio remordimiento por las vidas que su sed se había cobrado. Tomé su mano, con cuidado, y sus ojos viajaron con rapidez hacia los míos.

—La muerte es algo que no necesitarás en tu futuro —apunté, totalmente segura de mis palabras—. Hay muchas formas de morir por algo, de desear algo con todas tus fuerzas, pero no se trata necesariamente de sangre.

Me estudió el rostro con detenimiento, claramente confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Me incliné lentamente, para que mi mano alcanzara su mejilla. Entonces, mis labios rozaron los suyos suavemente, con cuidado. Acaricié su mentón, para después retirarme lo suficiente para observarlo. Sus ojos, como rubíes, me devolvieron una intensa mirada.

—Creo que comienzo a comprender —comentó, y pude ver aquella sonrisa, tan tenue como sincera.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Just One Kiss – The Cure **

**Lo tenía escrito hace bastante tiempo y dije «bueno, vamos a subirlo». Sobre **_**The Cure,**_** como se imaginarán, no es necesario que haga comentarios. Una banda totalmente recomendable, así de simple. **

**Como sabrán, cambié mi viejo blog. Ahora es «musique-et-mots» (saben que, igualmente, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil). Ahí dejé la lista de temas de los drabbles, pera que puedan escucharlos mientras leen… o cuando quieran jaja. Este tema en particular no pude encontrarlo, pero si alguien quiere escucharlo, lo tengo en mi computadora para quien lo desee. Me mandan un mail y… ya saben jaj. **

**Veré si entre el jueves y el viernes puedo actualizar «No es tan fácil ser niñera». **

**En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**¡Se cuidan!**

**LadyC.**


	11. Keep The Dream Alive

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Oasis. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Keep The Dream Alive**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_I'm no stranger to this place, where real life and dreams collide"_

_._

Las imágenes se dibujaban mucho más claras que en un sueño, pero la sensación era la misma. Una cafetería, un lugar que ya había visto en mis viejas premoniciones, y un muchacho, con ojos rojos como la sangre. En mi mente se encontraba grabado su rostro, su expresión, cada rasgo.

Sabía que él estaba sufriendo, que era un extraño en aquel lugar en el que se había desarrollado gran parte de su existencia. Casi como gritos desgarradores, podía oír su sufrimiento porque sentía que, de alguna extraña forma, nos encontrábamos fuertemente conectados. Y todas las noches llegaba a mi mente la imagen de sus ojos, y pasaba horas imaginándome cómo se verían de un cálido dorado.

Y pensaba en él más de la cuenta, aunque no sabía cómo empezar a buscarlo. Quería llegar a él y todos los lugares que recorría me parecían vagamente familiares, como parte de un viejo sueño que se repetía día tras día.

Entonces, me había dado cuenta de que había encontrado mi razón de ser, un nuevo motivo para vivir mi interminable existencia, aquello que difícilmente podía llamarse vida. Él era lo que yo necesitaba.

Y no importaba si tenía que recorrer el mundo entero para encontrarlo.

Iba a seguir aquella premonición, aquel sueño particular.

Iba a seguirlo a él, sin importar a donde.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Keep The Dream Alive – Oasis. **

**Subo un drabble inspirado en una canción de esta excelente banda, que tuve la oportunidad de ver en vivo hace una semana. Está demás que hable de estos hombres, porque son excelentes músicos. La canción, por otro lado, es muy linda. **

**Como saben, las canciones siempre pueden encontrarlas en mi blog, que se encuentra en mi perfil (el nuevo, ya saben).**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Cuando tenga la oportunidad, traeré la "L" jaja. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Que comiencen bien la semana.**

**LadyC.**


	12. Love Always Remains

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña MGMT. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Love Always Remains**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_Always there, to make you happy if you're feeling scared of the darkness"_

_._

El campo de batalla se encontraba desierto. Como una cruda imagen de la desolación, los restos de tiendas de campaña se movían con la fría brisa de la noche. Algo mareado y confundido, me dejé caer sobre la húmeda tierra, sintiendo la desgarradora sensación de muerte que percibía cada vez que llevábamos a cabo alguna de esas grandes caserías. Esa sensación fue reemplazada por un extraño sentimiento de paz que consiguió descolocarme en medio de tan triste ambiente. Alcé la mirada, intentando encontrar la fuente de ello, pero sólo pude ver la oscuridad, tenuemente interrumpida por la luz de la luna. Entre los árboles, creí sentir la mirada de alguien que también me buscaba. Me levanté y corrí hacía allí, mas no pude encontrar nada que afirmara mi suposición.

Volví a sentarme, en medio de la nada, sintiéndome repentinamente vacío.

Desde ese momento, comencé a sentirme esperanzado de alguna forma inexplicable. Como quién busca el sol después de la tormenta, como quien busca ser despertado de una pesadilla eterna; no sabía que era, pero me dediqué a esperar.

Porque sabía que todas esas cosas existían, sabía que había otra forma de vida; sólo debía esperar a que alguien llegara y me las mostrara. Y sabía que alguien lo haría. No podía decir, a ciencia cierta, como era tan conciente de ello; pero estaba claro para mí.

Algún día, alguien llegaría.

Porque alguien allí afuera lo amaba, y el amor siempre continúa.

Incluso cuando tarda en llegar.

…

**Inspirada en:**** Love Always Remains - MGMT**

**Acá vuelvo con una de esas bandas que podrían denominarse «extrañas», pero que me parece realmente buena, con un tema que me gusta mucho, mucho. Creo que son de ese tipo de bandas que se aman o se odian, por lo menos a mi criterio. Si quieren saber de qué hablo, saben que pueden pasar por mi blog (lo encuentran en mi perfil), donde siempre subo las canciones de los drabbles.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios a todos, y gracias especialmente a JAM, que decidió comenzar a publicar los drabbles en su blog. ¡Muchas gracias! (:**

**¡Saludos para todos! Que disfruten del esperado fin de semana. **

**LadyC.**


	13. My List

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Killers. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**My List**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_You should have known by now you were on my list__" _

…

Hacía poco tiempo que nos encontrábamos juntos, intentando huir de la tentación por aquellas zonas despobladas del sur de Estados Unidos. Hacía poco tiempo que él estaba a mi lado.

Nunca había entendido a las personas que hablaban sobre la dependencia del amor. Lo había visto, lo había escuchado e incluso lo había leído, pero nunca hacía comprendido cuán necesaria se podía volver una persona, cuán indispensable. Cuando Jasper no estaba a mi lado, una parte de mi ser se iba con él, como si le perteneciera totalmente. En aquellas ocasiones en las que debíamos separarnos para realizar mínimas tareas de supervivencia, me daba cuenta del vacío que quedaba en mi pecho cuando él faltaba. Ya lo había conocido, no había vuelta atrás, y ese espacio en mi corazón le pertenecía sólo a él desde entonces.

Sin embargo, cuando Jasper estaba cerca, todo era distinto. Él era mi fuerza para seguir adelante, mi tranquilidad para disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de paz; él lo era todo. Y, a pesar de mi seguridad, debía guardarme todo aquello. Los sentimientos eran demasiado abrumadores cuando yo ya había visto todo. Sabía que las cosas terminarían bien, pero temía presionar las cosas. Sabía que debía tomarme todo con calma y mostrarle poco a poco cuánto me importaba.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nada —respondí con picardía. Siempre que me pillaba observándolo era igual.

Me cogió de la mano mientras nos abríamos paso entre los árboles de aquel paraíso forestal.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Sonreí, fingiendo inocencia.

—Creo que no.

—Hoy es San Valentín, Alice.

Reí gustosamente ante su expresión de contradicción. Quizás él tenía los mismos problemas que yo para entender todos esos sentimientos encontrados, después de años de vagar en soledad. Tener aquellas sensaciones, todas juntas, era algo difícil de manejar. Después de todo, era una de las pocas cosas que nunca habíamos probado en nuestras vidas.

—Es más o menos como la Navidad, ¿no? —bromeé.

En realidad, nunca había prestado mucha atención ese día en particular. El catorce de febrero se había convertido en otra fecha más para mí, ya que el significado de ese día era carente de sentido para mí. Sin embargo, teniendo a Jasper a mi lado, todo había cobrado un nuevo significado. Desde algo tan minúsculo como un simple día en el calendario.

—Se supone que para Navidad pides un regalo —apuntó, mientras nos sentábamos en un espacio despejado—, ¿has pedido entonces también algo para San Valentín?

Sonreí de lado.

—Creo que, de haber hecho una lista de deseos, tú deberías saber mis prioridades.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en la más encantadora de las sonrisas y sus ojos carmesí me parecieron más brillantes que nunca. Se acercó un poco más a mí. No podría haber dicho a ciencia cierta si lo había percibido, había logrado leerlo en mi expresión o si, simplemente, él lo estaba deseando tanto como yo, pero Jasper eligió el momento exacto para besarme.

…

**Inspirada en****: My List – The Killers**

**Bueno, llamemos a esto **_**seguidilla de regresos inesperados. **_**La realidad es que tenía ganas de retomar estos escrititos, y el día de San Valentín se está volviendo mi excusa para hacer unas cuantas cosas. **_**Lo sé, patético. **_

**Espero, sin embargo, que les haya gustado y, sabiendo que no voy a estar este fin de semana mucho tiempo en casa, les deseo a todos un feliz día. Saben lo que pienso, pero no voy a aburrirlos. Simplemente aprovechen y disfrútenlo con los seres queridos. **

**Por cierto, deberían escuchar esa canción, porque es preciosa. Mi fijación con la voz del señor Flowers no es en vano, lo sé. **

**¡Un beso para todos! Nos leemos pronto. El lunes, a más tardar el martes, publico el capítulo XV de **_**No es tan fácil ser niñera. **_

**LadyC.**


	14. Nice Dream

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda Radiohead. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Nice Dream**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"_They love me like I was a brother. They protect me, listen to me" _

…

En compañía de la soledad, siempre había pensado que tenía suficiente. Estaba bien con mis propios pensamientos y mis formas de proceder. Nadie me apoyaba ni me ayudaba, pero podía hacer las cosas a mi manera, sin cargos de conciencia ni reproches. Era una vida fácil, desligada del mundo y de las personas. Una vida que me hacía pensar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, aquella familia tan peculiar me había demostrado que había algo más allá del individualismo; que inmortalidad no debía ser sinónimo de soledad. Aquel grupo de amables seres me había enseñado que, a pesar de todo, siempre hay alguna forma de hacer las cosas mejores.

Y luego estaba ella. La persona que me había enseñado a amar; quién no sólo me había tratado como un hermano, como parte de la familia, sino que me había hecho sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo. Cuando me encontraba junto a Alice, cuando ella me cogía de la mano o me besaba de forma suave, creía sentir mi corazón latiendo nuevamente. El mundo a su lado, repentinamente, tomaba colores más reales. Todo parecía más real a su lado.

Había empezado una nueva vida junto a ella.

Una nueva vida que no me había imaginado nunca ni en mis más hermosos sueños humanos.

…

**Inspirada en****: Nice Dream – Radiohead.**

**Una canción hermosa, una banda hermosa, ¿qué puedo decir? Un drabble algo cursi, corto. No me canso de decir que Jasper es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga. **

**Tengo poco tiempo, pero quería subir antes de irme.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	15. Out Of The Blue

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente al solista Julian Casablancas. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Out Of The Blue**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_How could you be, oh, so perfect for me?" _

…

El mundo se había transformado vertiginosamente con el paso de los años. Todo a mi alrededor se movía tan rápido, que a veces era difícil seguir el ritmo de las generaciones y poblaciones. Las mudanzas eran constantes y para nada fáciles, ya que nunca terminaría de habituarme a reestablecer mi vida en una ciudad diferente después de haberme encariñado ya con la anterior.

A lo largo de mi vida, había conocido mucha gente, muchos prototipos de personas que buscaban cosas diferentes. También había personalidades de lo más variadas, que se inclinaban por el bien o el mal, que se preocupaban por los demás o que, simplemente, podían hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos. Era un mundo extraño, lleno de matices y situaciones que hacían difícil para alguien permanecer inalterable.

Y sin embargo, en medio de tal confusión, estaba él. Jasper se había convertido en mi recordatorio. Con simplemente mirarlo a los ojos, podía entender por qué seguía adelante. Él era quien me permitía seguir siendo yo misma en un mundo tan cambiante y difícil de comprender.

Y quizás aquello no tenía nada que ver con mi naturaleza.

Con el pasar de los años, había comenzado a creer que todos, a lo largo de nuestra vida, necesitamos alguien que nos permita aferrarnos a nosotros mismos.

Alguien que nos quiera por lo que somos.

Incluso aún cuando se trata de vampiros.

…

**Inspirada en****: Out Of The Blue – Julian Casablancas.**

**Larga vida a mi Dios personal, Julian Casablancas. Creo que no hay cantante que me guste más que él. Su estilo y sus canciones me marcaron mucho desde hace años y en gran parte por su culpa The Strokes se ha convertido en mi banda favorita. **

**El caso es que este tema me parece uno de los mejores de él como solista y me pareció lindo para usarlo en un Alice-Jasper, sobre todo por esa frase que puse. Es como una reflexión parecida a la anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Alice. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Saludos! Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	16. Perfect

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente a la banda The Smashing Pumpkins. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Perfect**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_But, please, you know you are just like me. Next time I promise we'll be perfect__" _

…

Eran momentos difíciles cuando Jasper sentía que no podía controlar su sed de sangre. Una parte de mí se quebraba al ver el sufrimiento en cada uno de sus rasgos, como si la bestia que residía en cada uno de nosotros intentara interponerse entre los sentimientos y la razón para apoderarse de él por completo. No se trataba de su habilidad; yo podía sentir su dolor como propio cuando él estaba mal.

—Jasper, tranquílate —rogué.

Él se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana, evitando mi mirada.

—Alice, no —replicó—. Esto no está bien. No puedo seguir aquí si Bella…

Me quedé en silencio. Sabía lo que quería decir porque lo había escuchado repetirlo durante semanas. Desde que Edward había presentado a Bella en la casa, Jasper no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que podía traer su sed de sangre. Y yo, secretamente, también temía por ello porque mis visiones no predecían nada bueno.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que el futuro me mostraba, yo confiaba en Jasper y en su naturaleza bondadosa. Con esa idea siempre presente en mi cabeza, me acerqué a él y cogí su mano, intentando transmitirle un poco de mi seguridad en él. Yo sabía que las cosas estarían bien porque, a pesar de todo, Jasper era una buena persona. Él realmente quería llevar una vida tranquila como la que llevaban los Cullen y yo sabía muy bien que deseaba ser parte de eso y superar su incontrolable sed de sangre.

—¿Qué sucede si pierdo el control, Alice?

—No te preocupes, Jazz —pedí—. Mientras yo esté aquí, todo saldrá perfecto.

Estaba convencida.

…

**Inspirada en****: Perfect – The Smashing Pumpkins.**

**Otro pequeño pedacito de trabajo que vine escribiendo en el colectivo de regreso a casa (Ja), mientras venía escuchando a esta genial banda. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen comentando en estos pequeños drabbles carentes de orden lógico! Jaja. **

**En la semana actualizo "No es tan fácil…". Apenas pueda subo un nuevo capítulo, seguramente entre el miércoles y el jueves, ya que creo que va a ser un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo usual. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Que comiencen bien la semana. **

**Y, desde acá, fuerza para nuestros vecinos de Chile. Esperemos que todo pueda solucionarse pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	17. Questing, Not Coasting

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente la banda Maximo Park. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Questing, Not Coasting**

**(Alice's POV)**

"_I need to connect to you now" _

…

Yo lo había visto; lo había visto una y otra vez en mis predicciones. Y el futuro seguía inalterable cada vez que pensaba en su rostro.

_¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ Había tanto para preguntar y una historia hermosa por escribir. Yo lo sabía y me negaba a creer que esa escena se modificaría con el paso del tiempo. Sólo era una cuestión de segundos y de saber esperar. Tarde o temprano se establecería una conexión entre ambos.

Pronto podrían disfrutar de un futuro hombro a hombro, como debía ser.

Con la lluvia acompañando mi paso, me dejé caer sobre la arena, observando las pequeñas dunas presentes en aquel árido ambiente sureño. La cara de aquel muchacho seguía grabada a fuego en cada lugar al que miraba. El cielo le recordaba a sus profundos ojos celestes, la superficie arenosa le recordaba a sus dorados cabellos y la soledad la llevaba a pensar en su pobre alma torturada.

—Tranquilo, pronto nos encontraremos —murmuró la muchacha, deseando que él, donde quiera que estuviera, pudiera escucharla.

No le importaba cuanto costara, ella lo conseguiría.

Sabía que su eternidad no sería la misma si él no estaba en ella.

…

**Inspirada en****: Questin, Not Coasting – Maximo Park.**

**Tenía ganas de subir y tenía algo cortito, pero no quise dejar de ponerlo por acá; sobre todo porque creo que todos deberían darle una oportunidad a una banda tan genial y tan poco conocida como Maximo Park. Sé que estos drabbles están saliendo con menos frecuencia que antes, pero a veces quiero abarcar tantas cosas que termino por no abarcar nada. Me alegro que, a pesar de todo, sigan dejándome esos comentarios tan lindos y sigan disfrutando de estos pequeños delirios. **

**¡Saludos para todos y millones de gracias por dejar sus comentarios!, ¡significan mucho para mí!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	18. Rainfall

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente la banda The Vines. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Rainfall**

**(Jasper****'s POV)**

"_I can hear myself walking through this world__" _

…

Mantenerse alejado del mundo no es difícil cuando uno no tiene nada que lo ate a él. Yo mismo me había condicionado a alejarme de todo lo que me rodeaba y a caminar solo, escuchando únicamente el sonido de mis propios pasos sobre aquel lugar desierto y desolado, tan vacío y carente de sentido.

Las sensaciones era inútiles en un cuerpo como el mío y ni siquiera la lluvia podía aliviar aquel sentimiento de indiferencia con todo lo que me rodeaba. Nada allí me pertenecía y yo sólo simplemente seguía adelante por el hecho de no poder acabar con aquello, de no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerle un fin. No estaba viviendo, sólo matando el tiempo de una forma absolutamente inservible y dolorosa.

Convertirme en vampiro, en un arma de destrucción, había condicionado mi vida y la había subordinado a la dependencia de la sangre. Ya era lo suficientemente doloroso seguir andando perdido por la vida, sin ningún fin en lo absoluto; sino que además vivir bajo la sombra de algo no era realmente fácil. Yo no me sentía dueño de mi vida; ya que ni siquiera podía controlar mis propios impulsos cuando se trataba de mi sed y de mis instintos más salvajes. Ya no había nada de esa persona que yo había sido en el pasado, sino que ahora solo quedaba el monstruo en el que me había transformado.

Dolía ser dependiente de algo. Dolía demasiado vivir atado a algo por toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, mientras entraba a aquella cafetería, no sabía que pronto me encontraría atado a algo más por el resto de mis días. A algo que, a diferencia de todo lo malo, me ayudaría a sentirme un poco más humano.

Algo que me ayudaría a volver a vivir.

—Un café, por favor —pedí, mojado hasta los huesos, con una extraña sensación de apremio.

Quizás alguien sería capaz de liberarme de mi mismo, después de todo.

…

**Inspirado en****: Rainfall – The Vines.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre me gustó el personaje de Jasper y no puedo evitar irme por las ramas haciendo reflexiones sobre este personaje en particular. Además, la música de semejante banda no me da demasiadas opciones y siempre termino divagando. **

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Ya están quedando poquitas letras y creo tener todas las canciones que me faltan. Así que, ya saben, voy a seguir molestando por acá por un rato más jaja. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Muchas, muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios de siempre. ¡Realmente gracias!**

**Nos leemos prontito. **

**LadyC.**


	19. Smile

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente la banda Weezer. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Smile**

**(Alice's POV)**

"'_Cause you wanted some love, I'll make it happen" _

…

—Porque te quiero.

Aquellas simples palabras se habían vuelto mi condena desde que Jasper se había convertido en una parte fundamental de mi existencia. Yo era la reina manipuladora de la casa, aquella que conseguía todo lo que se proponía con una caída de pestañas, una sonrisa suplicante o unos ojos de cachorrito, pero nadie sabía que yo tenía mi propia perdición. Porque cuando Jasper sonreía de aquella manera y soltaba esas palabras con tanto cariño, todas mis estrategias se hacían añicos, junto con mi voluntad.

Siempre que sus labios se curvaban en aquella adorable mueca, todo mi mundo se reducía a él. Sobre todo porque esa sonrisa significaba que él había abierto una gran puerta en su corazón y me había dejado pasar, junto con los buenos momentos y los recuerdos que juntos habíamos construido.

—Eso no significa que tengas que ir a cazar —lo regañé.

—Realmente quiero estar en el cumpleaños de Bella —murmuró, cogiendo mis manos—. Necesito salir otra vez.

Mi labio inferior sobresalió un poco, mostrando mi descontento, pero sólo provocó que una nueva sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de mi compañero. Realmente era un misterio como me resultaba tan difícil resistirme a aquel encantador gesto.

—Volveré pronto —prometió—. Sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.

Le sonreí y vi como su frente se arrugaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—No me muestres esa hermosa sonrisa tuya —se quejó—. No me hagas desear quedarme aquí dentro más de lo que ya lo deseo.

Reí y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, escondiéndome en su pecho y riendo suavemente.

—No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme eso, Jazz. Créeme.

…

**Inspirado en****: Smile – Weezer.**

**Oh, sí, que cursi que estoy. Es el amorrrrr. Bueno, no, en realidad no, pero la escritora está feliz, lo que acarra a traerles finales felices y todos románticos. Ok, sólo ignórenme, estoy delirando. Demasiado café por un día (siempre es una buena excusa).**

**Necesitaba escribir sobre esta canción, y si la escuchan y leen su letra creo que me van a dar la razón. **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado. Saben que estoy totalmente agradecida con esos que dejan sus pequeños comentarios fielmente. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Bueno, me voy a seguir tomando café y a mantenerme despierta por ahí. **

**Bye, bye. Nos leemos pronto**

**LadyC.**


	20. To Sheila

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente la banda The Smashing Pumpkins. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**To Sheila**

**(Jasper****'s POV)**

"_You make me real, as strong as I feel" _

…

Rocé su cabeza suavemente con una de mis manos, despertando las viejas y similares sensaciones con cada toque, como si realmente fuere mucho más que eso. Con Alice no necesitaba demasiadas palabras o excesivas demostraciones de afecto. Teníamos nuestro propio mundo y había cosas que no necesitábamos dejar en claro.

La eternidad había cambiado su significado desde que ella había entrado en mi vida. El crepúsculo no significaba el fin de otro día en mi noche eterna, sino más bien un pequeño momento de paz dentro de mi mundo con ella. Por las noches, cuando la oscuridad envolvía al pueblo y todos los habitantes regresaban a sus casas, nosotros dos podíamos disfrutar de pequeños instantes de paz. Diminutas estrellas en nuestra velada interminable, que iban alumbrando poco a poco aquel oscuro destino en el que nos había sumido nuestra condición de vampiros.

El piano sonó a lo lejos. Una vieja melodía que conocíamos desde que habíamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen. Edward tenía la costumbre de tocar aquellas tristes combinaciones de notas que, para nuestro deleite, eran como una suave caricia para el alma.

—Espero que nunca deje de tocar así —apunté, cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi cabeza contra la de Alice, ambos sentados cómodamente sobre la cama de nuestra habitación.

—Oh, nunca lo hará —aseguró mi compañera—. De hecho, creo que pronto encontrará una razón para tocar con más ganas.

La miré, curioso, pero ella sólo sonrió de esa forma tan radiante y llena de vida que era parte de su personalidad. A su lado, todo lo que me rodeaba parecía más real que nunca, más vívido y perfecto de lo que había sido en mi vida humana.

Con su llegada llena de vida, había convertido mi existencia en algo brillante, perfecto.

—Él tendrá algo tan bonito como lo nuestro —afirmó Alice, ausentemente.

—Lo dudo —rebatí, con una sonrisa, depositando un beso sobre su cabeza.

…

**Inspirado en****: To Sheila – The Smashing Pumpkins.**

**Háganme el favor de escuchar ese tema, porque vale la pena. Eso es música, eso es amor; se los juro. Seguimos con la miel, para variar. La autora focaliza jaja. Lo tenía en la computadora y decidí no postergar la subida y colgarlo de una vez. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen. Me alegra saber que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, no han olvidado estos pequeños drabbles jaja. Prometo que mañana mismo actualizo **_**No es tan fácil ser niñera**_**, porque todavía tengo que revisar el capítulo. **

**¡Saluditos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**

…


	21. Use Somebody

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente la banda Kings of Leon. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Use Somebody**

**(Jasper****'s POV)**

"_Someone like you, with all you know and how you speak" _

…

—No tienes que prometerme nada —comentó ella—. Sé que terminarás enamorándote de mí.

La miré, confundido y sorprendido por sus palabras desenfadadas y su extrema confianza. Parecía saber exactamente qué decir y cómo actuar conmigo, cómo hacer que mis defensas se desvanecieran lentamente. Yo, por el contrario, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo debía comportarme con ella. Nuestra relación era bastante particular, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que nos habíamos conocido, pero había algo que no me permitía alejarme de ella.

—¿Por qué estás con alguien como yo?

La pregunta le causó gracia, pero mi rostro siguió imperturbable. Yo hablaba enserio. ¿Qué podía ver aquella muchacha llena de vitalidad y alegría en un pobre diablo como yo, que sólo vivía a base de sangre y vidas destrozadas? Ella parecía tan dulce, tan grácil, tan real…

—Porque quiero —respondió, con una sonrisa enorme.

Quizás hubiese sido idóneo hacer más preguntas y exigir más explicaciones que posiblemente no me hubiesen llevado a ningún lado. Sin embargo, aproveché su mutismo para prolongar el mío, porque, sin importar cuál fuera el motivo, se sentía bien que aquella muchachita caminara a mi lado. Aunque fuera difícil y duro de aceptar, la soledad no era algo que disfrutara demasiado y una compañía como la de ella era justo la que necesitaba. Ella hablaba de amor y un futuro juntos, y yo ciertamente no sabía si podría darle aquello.

Pero no lo dije. No dije nada.

Era insensato pero necesario, porque una cálida sensación en mi pecho me decía que, de todos, ella sería quién podría hacer mi existencia un poco más interesante.

Debía disculparme si aquello era egoísta, pero tendría ya alguna oportunidad en el futuro para hacerlo.

Después de todo, una eternidad a su lado me daría suficiente tiempo para arreglar las cosas, ¿cierto?

…

**Inspirada en****: Use Somebody – Kings of Leon.**

**Oh, God. Necesitaba un poco de esta sublime banda para subir mis ánimos. Estoy a punto de caerme de culo de la silla del sueño y tengo una extraña contractura por llegar tarde a clase, pero la buena música tiene la capacidad de curar todo. Demás está decir que, a quienes no conozcan la canción o la banda, se las recomiendo completamente, ¿cierto? **

**Decidí subir porque lo había escrito hacía ya un tiempo y me pareció bueno aprovechar una tardecita libre. Seguramente publicaré el siguiente capítulo de **_**No es tan fácil ser niñera **_**el fin de semana, cuando ya tenga un poco de paz. Estoy trabajando en los últimos capítulos y se está volviendo todo un suplicio. **

**Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que siguen leyendo y dejando sus comentarios en estos pequeños drabbles. Me alegra que les gusten, tanto las historias como los temas que elijo. Es un placer compartir esto con ustedes.**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto, ¿si? **

**¡Saludos!**

**LadyC.**

…


	22. Vice

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Los títulos de los capítulos y la pequeña frase a modo de introducción, escrita en cursiva, es de una canción perteneciente la banda Razorlight. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro; pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?_

…

**Sentimientos y Premoniciones**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Vice**

**(Alice****'s POV)**

"_Yours is the fire that gets in my head. Mine is desire, so let it__" _

…

A la vista de todos, Jasper y yo éramos la pareja que parecía más centrada y madura. Lejos de aquella extraña versión de damisela en apuros y príncipe azul que Edward y Bella protagonizaban diariamente, conteniendo todos sus impulsos románticos y sexuales, nosotros parecíamos un par de experimentados y serios adultos. Tampoco parecía haber punto de comparación con Rosalie y Emmett, cuya concepción de la palabra _privacidad _parecía estar bastante deteriorada; sus espectáculos públicos nos hacían quedar como un par de puritanos. Sin embargo, las apariencias siempre engañan, y nosotros no éramos la excepción a la regla.

Jasper y yo nos deseábamos como cualquier otra pareja, pero iba mucho más allá de eso. Era cariño y amor mezclada con indudable atracción e infinita compañía; eran noches en vela, combinadas con lagas charlas sin sentido; se trataba de una perfecta armonía entre todo el universo, donde sólo existíamos nosotros dos. Era mucho más deseo.

Y ambos podíamos tener cientos de defectos, pero en esos momentos parecían desaparecer. Todo, desde una pequeña discusión sobre la cantidad de las compras semanales hasta los grandes dilemas con los que teníamos que lidiar desde que Bella era parte de nuestras vidas, se esfumaban por completo.

—¿Es mi impresión o estás demasiado pensativa?

La voz de Jasper me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Por debajo de las finas sábanas de seda, una de sus manos se estiró hasta alcanzar la mía. Me giré para quedar enfrentada con él, con una leve visión de lo que sucedería a continuación. Reí suavemente, acercándome más a su cuerpo y escondiéndome en su pecho. Jasper pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor, recibiéndome gustosamente.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente.

—Jazz, ¡Rosalie ha encontrado esa almohada que has destrozado accidentalmente! —comentó apresurado—. Va a matarte, hermano.

Reí contra el hombro de Jasper y alcé levemente la cabeza. Su rostro era digno de fotografiar.

—¿No te han enseñado a golpear la puerta? —murmuró mi compañero.

La risa grave de Emmett llenó la habitación y, después de un típico comentario lleno de doble sentido, cerró la puerta. Escuché a Jasper resoplar y sus brazos abandonaron mi cuerpo. Se puso de pie para buscar algo de ropa y me avisó que pronto regresaría, ya que debía enfrentarse a la furia de Rosalie, y ambos sabíamos que aquello no era algo fácil, ni mucho menos agradable.

Cuando Jasper se fue, el frío de la noche me golpeó, como siempre que él estaba lejos.

Porque, aunque nadie lo supiera a ciencia cierta ni lo notara a primera vista, Jasper era mi vicio más grande.

…

**Inspirado en****: Vice – Razorlight.**

**Les traigo otra banda magnifica, con la que me despierto cada mañana. Este tema, si bien no es mi favorito, me gusta mucho y me pareció lindo para escribir sobre él. Ya quedan poquitos drabbles y ya tengo las canciones, así que será sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los suba.**

**Gracias a aquellas que siguen leyendo y dejando sus adorables comentarios. Realmente, muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**¡Saluditos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


End file.
